1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motor assembly such as that used for actuating a power window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art motor assemblies have included either cast iron or die cast end plates which require expensive machining to properly place a bearing within a pocket therein. This machining results in increased costs.
Steel can be stamped to form an end plate, however, the steel plate cannot be drawn to provide a sufficient surface to form an integral pocket. Therefore, the problems presented by the prior art are cost of machining casted parts, insufficient strength of the casted parts, and the inability to utilize stronger steel parts.